


Hooters???

by AmryMLeighton



Series: KeeganxLogan One-Shots [2]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: 19 year old Logan, I don't hate myself you hate myself, I told you Merrick was a perv, Just ask Keegan, Keegan has to defend Logan's honor, Logan has to pay for college somehow, Logan looks good in booty shorts, M/M, Male Hooters, Male Hooters Ya'll, Merrick and Keegan are the same age as they are in the game, Merrick is a pervert, Modern AU, Sexual Harassment, WTF DO I ADD??????, did I already say Logan looks good in booty shorts?, even wrote a part two, he'll tell you, here it is, kick sits there uncomfortably, no seriously, wait, wealthy Keegan, wealthy Merrick, you didn't ask for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: When Merrick suggests checking out this new restaurant/bar downtown, Keegan doesn't want to go.He doesn't entirely regret his decision when he does go.
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Series: KeeganxLogan One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008393
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Keegan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FookinDetails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FookinDetails/gifts).



> A friend of mine shared a Tumblr post on Facebook, and it stated how someone wished for the male equivalent of Hooters. 
> 
> It inspired me to write this nonsense. 
> 
> Please forgive me.

* * *

"Damnit Merrick I'm not going!" He deep voice reverberates through his friends apartment, bouncing off the near empty walls.

"Why is that?" His scratchier voice goes quiet for a moment as he reaches down for his tie. "Lots of pretty young men there, just you're type!" He grins cockily.

Keegan rolls his eyes, all energy leaving his body as his friend speaks. "No, Merrick. That's your type."

The older male shrugs his shoulders, humming to himself.

"There's an especially pretty one," he starts up a few moments later, earning a groan. "His name is Logan. He's cute. Always wearing such slutty little booty shorts." Merrick makes a deep, almost growling noise in his throat.

"Makes you just wanna," he squeezes his fists together, groaning.

"Fuck, Keegan. He's such a fucking tease!" He throws on his suit jacket, gazing at Keegan curiously.

"You coming?" Keegan glares at him, shaking his head.

"Come on!" He reaches for his arm but he pulls away.

"No thanks." Merrick frowns, accepting defeat.

"Whatever, your loss." He goes to leave and pauses. "Did I mention he has a little tattoo that goes from his hip down to the front of his shorts, and below?"

No response.

"He's got another one under his left pec you can see when he wears his mesh shirt."

Still nothing.

"I think he even has a few piercings,"

"If I go, will you shut the fuck up?"

Merrick nods, trying to hold back his laughter.

"I'll get dressed."

He doesn't dress up as nice as his friend, thinking his black cargo pants, white shirt and leather jacket will be good enough.

"You look like you wanna fuck." Merrick states.

"Just shut up." He rubs at his brows, sighing.

"We'll be meeting Kick there. He loves this place."

When they pull in, Keegan is immediately put off.

Dozens of cars fill the parking lot, and there look to be even more people inside.

 _Oh for fucks sake._ He thinks, slamming his door.

A kind, petite woman leads them inside, where Kick sits at a booth.

They take their seats, Keegan facing the door, Merrick across from him, and Kick beside them.

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Logan Walker, I'll be your server today."

When Keegan looks up at the boy, he stops breathing.

He really is stunning, with a single eyebrow piercing over his left eye, a typical Californian bead necklace, as well as a tight fitting white tank top, and matching booty shorts.

_Damn those hug his ass well._

He clears his throat, pulling his gaze away.

"Hello doll." Merrick drawls, reaching his hand out and stroking Logan's hip. "Wish I knew where that tattoo went."

The boy chuckles, clearly uncomfortable by the way he adjusts his stance.

"Know what you want to drink, Mr. Merrick?" The boys voice is heavenly, the perfect pitch between high and low.

Everything about him is perfect. His straight nose that's rounded at the end, his pretty blue/green eyes, his long legs and six foot height.

He's fucking _gorgeous_.

Keegan fixes his seating position, ignoring the way Merrick practically purrs

"You remembered my name?"

Logan rolls his eyes, only Keegan noticing.

"You come here multiple times a week, always sit at one of my tables, the name just gets stuck in my head."

Keegan snickers at Merrick's frown, earning the gaze of the pretty boy.

_Fuck he's looking right at me._

_Fuck he's beautiful!_

He smiles softly at Keegan. "You're new, though, what would you like to drink?"

Merrick is glaring at him and he finds it both hilarious and terrifying.

Bastard could be scary.

"I'll take a tumbler of your finest whisky, if that's quite alright." Logan grins, noticeably shivering at Keegan's voice.

"Yes, sir." He turns to Kick, ignoring when Merrick tries to speak. "And you?"

Kick looks up, eyeing Merrick. "Pepsi, thanks." He looks back down at the menu.

"And you, sir?" Logan's tone turns slightly bored.

"I'll take a tumbler as well." Logan nods, writing everything down.

"I'll be back with your drinks." When he departs, Merrick not so subtley looking at Logan's ass, Keegan clears his throat.

"You're driving." Keegan reminds him.

Merrick shrugs his shoulders. "It's one whisky, and besides, Kick took a cab here so he can drive us home. He and I need to finish the plumbing in the bathroom anyway. Assholes keep breaking it."

Kick nods, looking up. "Last time they came in they what, tightened the pipe to the sink and somehow fucked up the one that goes to the toilet?"

Merrick nods, shuddering. "Yeah, never doing that again. Worst comes to worst, I'll just get Gabriel to come over and fix it."

Both men shake their heads. "It sounds weird, calling him by his first name." Keegan cracks his knuckles, eyeing Merrick who stares towards the kitchen.

"Ehh, it's whatever. I don't even think he minds at this point. Besides, when he's here, that's what he has Logan call him."

"Do _all_ old men come here?"

Merrick scoffs, going to protest when Logan appears with a tray. "Hello again gentlemen, I brought you your drinks and some peanuts, for the wait."

He pulls each drink off the tray, setting Merrick's down a little hurriedly. When he reaches Keegan, he pauses, eyeing the older man.

When Keegan looks up, he too pauses, each man just staring at the other.

"Sorry, sir." He mutters, pulling away only to take out his pad.

"What're we having?"

"I'll take your fish and chips, and if you could add a third fish, never fills me up." Logan writes down Kick's order.

"And you?" He focuses on his pad, ignoring when Merrick's hand snakes around, squeezing his hip.

"Your biggest steak, and whatever else goes with it. Thanks, doll."

Logan pulls away, a heavy frown on his beautiful face, it only melting away when he looks at Keegan.

Unlike with Kick and Merrick, Logan's eyes never leave his.

"And you, sir?" For some reason the boy shivers when he says that, flushing slightly.

He looks down at his menu, and back at Logan.

"I'll have your favorite." He keeps eye contact as he leans forward. "Thank you." Logan takes his menu, his cheeks even more flustered.

"Right away, sir." He takes the menus, walking away, his hips swaying excitedly.

Keegan watches him go, wondering how old he is when Merrick clears his throat.

"What that fuck was that?" He snarls, causing Kick to sink down in his chair.

Keegan simply shrugs his shoulders, sipping on his whisky.

_Damn, that's good._

Merrick continues to glare at him, for who knows how long, only stopping when Logan returns.

"Here you are, sir." He hands Kick his first, Merrick second, and then finally Keegan, grinning sheepishly.

"I know it's stupid, but my favorite item is buttered pasta with polish sausage and pees. I'm sorry." He bows his head, fidgeting with his tiny apron.

Keegan takes a bite, sighing softly. "It's good kid, thank you." Logan immediately lights up.

"Let me know if you need anything else! Enjoy your meals."

Merrick bites into his steak, clearly annoyed. "I'm not bringing you here again." He snaps, shoving a bite of steak in his mouth.

Keegan nearly chuckles. "Why?"

Merrick glares at him. "You're stealing him away! You've got that fucking look to you and apparently he likes it or something!"

Keegan shakes his head. "He's nicer to me because I didn't try touching his ass." He sets his fork down. "You even know how old he is?"

Kick looks up from his fish at that.

"I don't know, twenty, twenty-one?" He too sets his fork down. "He's obviously old enough to work here!"

Keegan shakes his head. "It doesn't matter if he's old enough, the problem is we don't know how old that is, and you want to fuck him!"

Merrick goes to speak, being shut up by Kick. "He has a point, Thomas."

Merrick proceeds to glare at Kick, who then proceeds to stuff his face with fish.

"Fine then, next time he comes out, I'll ask."

Keegan rolls his eyes, about done with all of this.

When their meals are finished, Logan pops out.

"Anything else I can get you?"

"Yes," Merrick starts. "How old are you. My friend here," he scowls at Keegan. "keeps lecturing me on how it's wrong to be touching you. He thinks you're a child."

Logan looks nervously between the two men. "We're not really supposed to release our ages, as it's just one of those things, however, I must say that I am nineteen."

Both Keegan and Kick choke on their drinks, Merrick unfazed.

"I like them young."

"Thomas!" Keegan snarls. "He's a fucking kid!" Logan jumps at the older mans deep voice.

"Sorry." Keegan looks away, scratching at his chin.

Logan waves his hand, reaching for their plates. "Anything else?" He asks, his voice much softer.

Immediately, Keegan feels guilty.

"We're good." Merrick states, holding up his glass. "I could use a refill though. Think you can do that, sweetheart?"

Keegan can practically _feel_ Logan's discomfort as he walks away.

"Don't do that ever again, Keegan." He stares at Merrick coldly. "That was embarrassing."

"Yeah, for different reasons, though. You're old Merrick, get that through your fucking head."

He stands, marching towards the bathroom to take a break.

When he opens the door, he has to stop.

Someone's crying in the stall.

These kind of situations make him uncomfortable, however he knows who it is when he spots the combat boots.

"Logan?" The boy stops crying when Keegan knocks on the door.

"Go away." He sniffles.

He doesn't. Instead he knocks again, leaning against it.

"It's Keegan." The boy stops sniffling.

When he slips out of the stall, his eyes are all red and puffy.

"I'm sorry. Customers aren't supposed to see us like this. It's just," he balls his fists, huffing. "Your buddy is a fucking asshole, and he always comes here, always sits at my tables, and _always_ is touching my ass, thighs, hips. I know it's a part of the job description but, I mean, being sexually harassed isn't a part of the job description. What is, is allowing them to flirt with us, we flirt back. They can call us sexual names, but they're not supposed to touch us. However there's nothing I can do because my boss is a dick and the last time I complained, he threatened to fire me. Told me to do my job and shut my whore mouth."

He covers his mouth at that, terror crossing his eyes. "I am so so so sorry! You weren't supposed to hear that. Shit. I'm sorry! Fuck he's gonna fire me!" He starts crying again, clearly already emotional.

His anger boils at the word _whore._

He stares down at Logan, quite far out of his comfort zone, and also trying to keep his cool.

He doesn't like it when people cry.

However, Logan is different, and he gently places his hand on his shoulder.

"I won't tell anyone, alright? Merrick is a prick, and your boss sounds like a douche bag. I'd say quit, but I don't know what your financial situation is. It's none of my business anyway."

His throat hurts. He's never talked this much.

 _What the fuck_?

Logan rubs at his eyes, smiling sadly. "Thank you, really." He straightens his outfit.

"I should go refill his drink now."

He goes to leave, but Keegan takes his arm.

He looks terrified for a moment, until Keegan smiles softly and pulls out his wallet.

"The food you picked out, fucking good. Your service was even better. Here's your tip." Logan goes to protest, however Keegan forces it into his hands.

"Sir, this is a hundred dollar bill!" Keegan chuckles.

"Actually." He pulls the other hundred from behind the first.

Logan's eyes widen. "Here's a bonus." He adds another hundred. "I'm sorry about Merrick."

Logan just stares at the money, eyes wide. Keegan quickly washes his hands, and goes to leave when Logan stops him.

"I like you." He states, and pulls his pen from his apron. He quickly scribbles something down, and grins.

"Thank you for being kind." He then leaves, jogging back to the kitchen to get Merrick his drink.

Keegan looks down, smiling to himself.

_I just lectured Merrick, and now look at me._

When he gets back out there, Merrick has his drink and the bill sits on the table.

"If we each pay $30.93, that should cover the whole meal and drinks."

Keegan sets his card on the table. "Let me see cards or cash, and I'll go do it."

When he has Kick's exact change and Merrick's card, he walks to the desk.

"I'd like to split the payment for our meal three ways."

The younger woman nods, taking the slip. "Here's $30.93 in cash, and I want the same amount taken off these two cards." She works a little slowly, allowing Keegan to look around.

He spots Logan a ways a way, smiling at some guy who looks to be a few years older than him.

He wears a matching bead necklace, has shorter, darker hair, and wears khaki cargo pants.

He looks military.

Logan laughs loudly, before glaring at him. He takes the receipts, making his way subtly closer, listening.

"You're a dick, Hesh." A chuckle.

"I can't tease my little brother? You look like a cute stripper!"

Logan face palms, glaring at his brother. "First of all, I'm not cute, second, I'm not a stripper, fuck off."

Keegan continues walking, hearing them laugh in the distance.

"You should know, Merrick, Logan's older brother is here."

He hands his friends their receipts.

Merrick shakes his head, following where Keegan points a moment later.

"I think he's a soldier boy too."

Immediate terror flashes across Merrick's face.

"I'm gonna get a cab. Kick, can you drive Keegan home?"

Keegan shakes his head. "I'll call Alex, Kick can use your car."

With that, Merrick disapears in a flash, leaving Kick behind to chuckle.

"I'm surprised he didn't notice that number on your hand."

Keegan looks down, smirking slightly at the number Logan wrote down.

He looks up, a joy he hasn't felt since he was in his twenties rising in his chest.

"Just don't tell Merrick." 


	2. Hooters??? Part 2

"You should quit."

Logan rolls his eyes at his older brother, sighing heavily.

"I can't, Hesh. I'm fucking broke and need to pay for college. I'm still using the damn bus because I can't afford a car!" He digs around his dresser as Hesh watches him.

He frowns. "Borrow my car, I'm not using it currently. All I'm doing is helping dad and we use the truck."

Logan pauses, glancing at his older brother. "You'd trust me with your car? I wouldn't feel comfortable taking it from you." He disappears into the bathroom, removing his pajamas he hadn't changed out of.

Slipping into his shortest pair of underwear, he grabs his work shorts, and pulls them on.

They hug him tightly, and uncomfortably, squeezing the life out of his balls.

"I guess I won't be having kids." He mutters, slipping on his white tank top and name tag.

Exiting, he ignores his brother's wide eyes, putting on his combat boots.

"You look like a gay hooker."

Logan chokes on his spit, glaring at Hesh. "Shut up!"

"What would mom think? What would _dad_ think?" He crosses his arms as he follows Logan into the kitchen.

"Mom, I don't know what she'd think, dad's never going to find out. I _need_ this job Hesh. It's all I've got."

Hesh frowns, rubbing his brows. "I'm sorry Logan, I just wish you didn't have to."

Logan nods, humming. "Yeah, so do I. There are so many fucking perverts."

Hesh perks up at that. "Do said perverts harass you?"

Logan pulls out his wallet and budget planner, writing a few things down as he thinks. "One in particular. He seems to fancy me but can't get my rejection hints through his thick skull."

Hesh chuckles. "Need me to rough him up? Everybody knows not to fuck with Rangers."

Logan shakes his head. "Yeah, okay, sure." He throws his phone, wallet and keys into his work satchel, attaching a small lock to keep people out.

He grabs a water bottle, before waving at his brother to get out.

"At least let me drive you there. I'm hungry anyway."

Logan sighs, giving in.

The drive is silent, soft country music playing in the background.

"What if I could find you a job, a better one. You know, maybe working in a gas station or restaurant?"

Logan shakes his head. "I'll lose money working at a gas station, and I _am_ working at a restaurant. Well, bar type restaurant thing. They always confuse me."

He fidgets with the bead necklace his brother got him a few years back.

"Maybe it's my hair? Dad says it's getting longer."

Hesh looks over, examining it for a moment before looking back to the road.

"It's curly, and it goes a little past your ears, but I like it. I also don't see how it would affect people harassing you."

Logan hums. "Maybe I look like a girl?"

Hesh chokes for a moment, hitting his chest before he catches his breath.

"No, no believe me Logan, if anyone mistakes you for a girl, they're fucking dumb." He reaches over, messing up his hair.

"You might not be me and dad muscular, but you have muscles. You're lean, and clearly masculine."

Logan nods, tapping his shoes together.

"I think it's because you're young, and old guys are perverts. Always after pretty young things." He cracks his neck.

"I'm pretty?" He watches Hesh as he stares ahead.

"Yeah, like mom. Straight yet rounded nose, soft eyes, strong eyebrows, defined jawline. You've also got nicely tanned skin. You're pretty."

Logan grunts. "Dudes don't like being called pretty, Hesh."

He parks the car, chuckling. "Yeah, but you are."

As they get out, Logan huffs. "It's going to be busy in thirty minutes. I have to go check in, take a table on the left and hopefully I can be your server."

Hesh hums. "Yeah, okay." He slaps Logan's ass earning a startled yelp.

"What the fuck?"

Hesh laughs. "Pretty, Logan, pretty."

He disappears inside, laughing as he goes.

Once in, Logan makes his way into the back, punching in his time sheet and greeting his coworkers.

"Ten minutes early? I thought you hated this job." Simon flips a burger as Logan passes him, having to go through the kitchen to do anything.

"David drove me."

He makes an _ah_ sound, plopping the burger into a bun.

"Order number seven!" A small woman snatches it along with other items, leaving him with another order.

"Apron?"

Simon quickly reaches into a pocket on his own apron and hands it to Logan. "That bitch that just passed me keeps stealing it because she lost hers."

Logan thanks him, pecking his cheek.

"Don't go all girly on me kid."

Logan laughs.

He ties his small apron, making sure his pen and pad are in there before he heads out.

He pauses when he sees him.

"Fuck me." He groans.

Straightening his shoulders, and putting on his best fake smile, he walks over.

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Logan Walker, I'll be your server today."

He tries not to glare at the man known as Merrick. Instead, he forces an awkward smile.

"Hello doll." He drawls, reaching his hand out and stroking his hip.

He freezes, his breath hitching as the man's larger hands caresses him.

"Wish I knew where that tattoo went."

He chuckles nervously, switching his weight to his other foot.

"Know what you want to drink, Mr. Merrick?" He looks at him for a moment, internally groaning at the way his eyes light up.

"You remembered my name?"

Logan rolls his eyes, hoping no one notices.

"You come here multiple times a week, always sit at one of my tables, the name just gets stuck in my head." He states bluntly, earning a frown from the older man, and a heavenly chuckle from someone else.

He looks over, freezing at the handsome man before him.

He assumes he's close to Merrick's age, but he doesn't look it. The only thing giving him away are his smile lines.

_He's handsome._

He smiles softly at the other male. "You're new, though, what would you like to drink?" His voice is nicer, and he can't stop smiling.

It's weird.

"I'll take a tumbler of your finest whisky, if that's quite alright." A shiver runs down his spine at the man's deep voice.

His mind wanders around for a moment, wondering what he sounds like when he moans.

He shivers again at the thought.

"Yes, sir." He forces himself to look at the second man, who he believes is called Kick.

Too many patrons.

As Merrick goes to speak, he takes the chance to deflect him. "And you?"

Kick looks up, smiling briefly before eyeing Merrick. "Pepsi, thanks." He looks back down at the menu.

Logan finds him odd and quiet, but it's better than loud and perverted.

"And you, sir?" Logan's tone turns slightly bored.

"I'll take a tumbler as well." Logan nods, writing everything down.

"I'll be back with your drinks." He's happy to leave Merrick, but a little disappointed to leave the other man.

_He's fucking hot!_

Logan makes his way back to the kitchen, sighing heavily.

Simon glances up, a concerned frown on his face.

"He's here, isn't he?"

Logan nods. "Meghan! Can you take care of this drink order, I have to go serve my brother."

He makes his way back out, purposely avoiding that booth.

Hesh sits at his own booth not far away, reading his menu.

"What would you like today, sir?"

Hesh chuckles at his formality.

"Well, I've been thinking. I know I want a Pepsi, but the problem is, I don't know what to have with it."

Logan takes his menu, flipping through it until he finds their brand new double bacon cheeseburger, filled to the brim with onions, onion rings, their homemade sauce, and a few other add-ons.

"Ohh!" Hesh's eyes widen excitedly. "This then! Definitely this!" Logan laughs at his brother.

"Coming right up!"

He heads back to the kitchen, quickly getting David's drink to add to the other three.

He makes his way back to his brother, giving him his drink first.

"Your meal will be ready in twenty minutes. Sorry for the wait."

Hesh smiles. "It's okay, I've got some paperwork to do while I wait."

Logan returns a smile, leaving him to head back to his other table.

"Hello again gentlemen, I brought you your drinks and some peanuts, for the wait."

He pulls each drink off the tray, setting Merrick's down a little hurriedly. When he reaches the unknown man, he pauses, eyeing him.

When he looks up, he pauses, each man just staring at the other.

"Sorry, sir." He mutters, pulling away only to take out his pad.

"What're we having?"

"I'll take your fish and chips, and if you could add a third fish, never fills me up." Logan writes down Kick's order, chuckling to himself.

"And you?" He focuses on his pad, ignoring when Merrick's hand snakes around, squeezing his hip.

"Your biggest steak, and whatever else goes with it. Thanks, doll." He pinches Logan's ass, and he pulls away, a heavy frown on his face.

When he looks at the third man, his smile returns.

"And you, sir?" He shivers again, his mind being just as perverted as Merrick's.

The man looks down at his menu, and back at Logan.

"I'll have your favorite." He keeps eye contact as he leans forward. "Thank you." Logan takes his menu, his cheeks even more flustered.

"Right away, sir." He takes the menus, walking away, his hips swaying excitedly as he smiles.

He trots into the kitchen, practically floating on air.

Simon eyes him worriedly as he finishes David's burger. "You good?"

Logan stops smiling, realizing how stupid he must look.

"I think I accidentally got a crush on a customer."

Simon bursts into laughter, taking Logan's order slip from him.

"Well kid, can't say I'm surprised. You are a strange one." He gets to work on their food.

"Here's David's. Tell him I said hi."

Logan takes the burger, his frown returning again.

"What's wrong?" Meghan pops in, giving her list to one of their other chefs.

"Fucking assholes." He states, quickly adding his brothers condiments so he doesn't have to.

Meghan nods. "Merrick?"

He huffs.

Grinning softly, she leans over Simon. "Which one is his?"

Simon glances at her curiously, before pointing at the steak he started.

Grinning maniacally, she goes to spit on it.

"Woah woah woah!" Simon clamps a gloved hand over her mouth. "You're gonna contaminate the food!"

She frowns.

"Wait until it's on the plate, _then_ spit on it."

All three laugh softly. "Thanks you two."

He leaves, handing David his plate as he signs a random paper. "Thanks Logan." He nods, leaving to another patron.

When he's done taking their orders, he takes the other tables food.

Meghan quickly appears, spitting on Merrick's steak before covering the spot with a bit of potato.

He tries not to make a face as he hands out their food. "Here you are, sir." He hands Kick his first, Merrick second, and then finally the third man.

He grins sheepishly as he looks at his food.

"I know it's stupid, but my favorite item is buttered pasta with polish sausage and pees. I'm sorry." He bows his head, fidgeting with his tiny apron.

The third man takes a bite, sighing softly, making a light moaning sound. "It's good, kid, thank you." Logan immediately lights up, something else lighting up as well.

"Let me know if you need anything else! Enjoy your meals."

It's around thirty minutes later when he returns.

"Anything else I can get you?" Nervousness in his tone.

"Yes," Merrick starts. "How old are you. My friend here," he scowls at the handsome man. "keeps lecturing me on how it's wrong to be touching you. He thinks you're a child."

Logan looks nervously between the two men, a weird anxiety filling his chest. "We're not really supposed to release our ages, as it's just one of those things, however, I must say that I am nineteen."

The two other men choke while Merrick stares at him unfazed.

"I like them young."

"Thomas!" The third man snarls. "He's a fucking kid!" Logan jumps at the mans deep voice.

"Sorry." He looks away, scratching at his chin.

Logan waves his hand, reaching for their plates. "Anything else?" He asks, his voice much softer.

"We're good." Merrick states, holding up his glass. "I could use a refill though. Think you can do that, sweetheart?"

He takes his glass and walks away stiffly.

He sets the glass down. "Can you refill this please?" He then leaves, closing the bathroom door and then slamming the stall door behind him.

He doesn't want to cry, he tries not to as it always makes him feel weak. He can't stop himself though as the tears start falling. He sobs softly, not noticing when the bathroom door opens.

"Logan?" He stops crying, not quite recognizing the voice.

"Go away." He sniffles.

A soft knock sounds from the door.

"It's Keegan." He stops sniffling.

When he slips out of the stall, he knows his eyes are all red, puffy and gross.

"I'm sorry. Customers aren't supposed to see us like this. It's just," he balls his fists, huffing. "Your buddy is a fucking asshole, and he always comes here, always sits at my tables, and _always_ is touching my ass, thighs, hips. I know it's a part of the job description but, I mean, being sexually harassed isn't a part of the job description. What is, is allowing them to flirt with us, we flirt back. They can call us sexual names, but they're not supposed to touch us. However there's nothing I can do because my boss is a dick and the last time I complained, he threatened to fire me. Told me to do my job and shut my whore mouth."

He covers his mouth at that, terror crossing his eyes. "I am so so so sorry! You weren't supposed to hear that. Shit. I'm sorry! Fuck he's gonna fire me!" He starts crying again.

The third man, Keegan, stares at him, clearly uncomfortable.

"I won't tell anyone, alright? Merrick _is_ a prick, and your boss sounds like a douche bag. I'd say quit, but I don't know what your financial situation is. It's none of my business anyway."

Logan rubs at his eyes, smiling sadly. "Thank you, really." He straightens his outfit, trying to ignore the sudden urge to look pretty for this man.

"I should go refill his drink now."

He goes to leave, but Keegan takes his arm.

His eyes widen for a moment, until Keegan smiles softly and pulls out his wallet.

"The food you picked out, fucking good. Your service was even better. Here's your tip." He goes to protest, however Keegan forces it into his hands.

"Sir, this is a hundred dollar bill!" His eyes widen once more as Keegan chuckles.

"Actually." He pulls the other hundred from behind the first.

Logan's eyes go even wider. "Here's a bonus." He adds another hundred. "I'm sorry about Merrick."

Logan just stares at the money, eyes wide. Keegan quickly washes his hands, and goes to leave when Logan stops him.

"I like you." He states, and pulls his pen from his apron. He quickly scribbles his number into his palm, anxiety and adrenaline filling him all at once.

"Thank you for being kind." He then leaves, jogging back to the kitchen to get Merrick his drink.

He rushes out, setting it down before running off to check on his brother.

"How was your meal?" David grins, patting his stomach.

"The best. Tell Simon I said thanks." He looks his brother up and down for a moment before shaking his head.

"Yeah, can't help it. You look like a stripper."

"You're a dick, Hesh." They both chuckles.

"I can't tease my little brother? You look like a cute stripper!"

Logan face palms, glaring at his brother. "First of all, I'm not cute, second, I'm not a stripper, fuck off."

They both laugh, David grinning softly.

"I have to go now, thank you for the meal." He hands his brother cash as well as a small tip.

"I forgot my card in dad's truck, sorry." Logan smiles softly.

"You'll make it up to me later right? Dinner and a movie?"

David's nods. "You cooking?"

He glares at his brother.

"If so, please wear those booty shorts. You look fine." Logan smacks his brother, earning a few gasps from other customers.

"Okay okay I'm sorry! Sheesh." He keeps laughing. "My apologies."

Logan rolls his eyes. "Out!" He's also laughing though, smiling when David hugs him.

"I'll find you a better job, I promise."

He leaves then, allowing Logan to clean and continue working.

When David picks him up after work, he explains how their dad needs help fixing the truck.

"Raincheck?" He pleads.

Logan hums, giving in to his brother's brown puppy eyes.

"Okay."

Once inside, he quickly showers and changes.

As he gets ready to turn on the television, his phone rings.

"Logan Walker, to whom am I speaking?"

He hears an intake of breath on the other end before the man speaks.

"I was worried Merrick scared you into giving me a false number. I'm glad you didn't."

Logan shivers at Keegan's deep voice, ashamed when his cock twitches.

"Eheh, no, I-I'm too nervous to do that." He falls onto the couch.

Keegan hums, and Logan squeezes his legs shut.

"If I haven't scared you off, how about we meet. Friday night at eight?"

Logan practically purrs.

"You'll have to text me your address."

Logan hums, laying back on the couch, his left hand close to his groin.

"Okay, yeah, sure."

He wants to know what face Keegan is making currently.

"Good. I'll see you Friday then. Have a good night, Logan."

"You too." He didn't want to hang up, but he did.

_He called, he actually called!_

He looks down at himself, regretting having been born with a dick.

"Well shit." He leans back, sighing happily.

"Friday night, I can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure there are many mistakes, however it took forever to write this on my phone, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I SAID FORGIVE ME!!!! 😭😭😭


End file.
